


Sophisticated

by flusteredblue



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredblue/pseuds/flusteredblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW multiple part lemon with Izumo Kusanagi from K Project</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. part 1

        "Ma chérie, est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose?" The familiar voice rang out behind you in a bittersweet tone; lingering in the air for many more moments, before fading out to silence.  
        Your fiancé, Izumo Kusanagi, had finally arrived home- to your shared apartment. You didn't even need to turn from your chair to make sure that it was really him. The greeting he provided was always the same, no matter the circumstances; he'd quietly slip through the door, generally throwing his coat onto the nearest piece of unoccupied furniture; kick off his shoes to the side so as not to track any mud onto the carpeting; and then he'd ask you if there was anything he could do to help you- it wouldn't stray from that general format.   
        So, obviously, you'd found the pattern to be a simple background noise, and never seemed to question why the man always followed a strict schedule. It was just in his nature- to have everything tightly fit together; planned well; perfect. Izumo was a perfectionist on the inside- it seemed as though the both of you were very aware of that fact.  
        He'd always spoken in French upon coming home; whether it was supposed to be sensual, or simply expressive, you never knew. To the extent of your own knowledge, he could've been simply taunting you by speaking in a language you'd never thought to dabble in. But it honestly didn't matter anymore- the language was usually drowned out upon the man's arrival, as did his actual self for the rest of the evening.  
        Generally, Izumo would go straight out to the apartment's balcony; taking phone calls for an additional two to three hours before ever speaking to you one-on-one again. It was so routine, that no problems had ever arisen from both of your personal actions, and that was how it was preferred. Isolation could occur for half the evening, before you were forced to dine together- at the same time every night. Your life had been so delicately planned out, but it was only because of your relationship to the man.  
        However, today, things seemed to take a change- straying from the routine for the first time in a lifetime. Hands trailed over your shoulder blades, eventually drifting around your collar bones, and up your neck. Light finger movements could only assure you that your fiancé was trying to get your attention; his index fingers swirling in gentle circular motions over your skin.  
        "[Y/N]," he must have bent down to your level, because his soft whisper of a vocal expression was now ricocheting in your ear drums. He was incredibly close, so it seemed- this wasn't normal for him.   
        "Yeah?" You craned your neck backwards to gaze upon the blond, and indeed, he was right up against the back of your chair. His face was leaning slowly down to happily peck your forehead with his thin lips, a generous action.   
        Now he was being affectionate? Sure, you'd both managed to show your love for each other with kisses and whatnot, but this was un-expected; you'd never thought Izumo to be capable of a surprise kiss.  
        "Tonight's your night," he announced, adding pressure to the hands he still held against your back and neck. Those years of working with mixed drinks must have taught his fingers well, as you couldn't help but to let out a soft hum. Honestly, your voice was lost in your throat with the way his thumbs could push into your spine.  
        "My... Night?" You found yourself sighing, and closing your eyes over the massage sensation radiating over your upper back. "I- I don't know what-"  
        "I want you to feel," he paused with both his voice and hands. "I want you to feel sensuous under my touch..."  
        Although both of your voices were in a hushed tone, the man's sinful words struck out like a pistol being shot straight next to your head- they rang out and echoed in the air, simple bits of the phrase standing out among others. He wanted to make you feel sensuous under his touch. While the idea was vaguely interesting, it wouldn't change your personal preferences.  
        In a small whimper, you had to question him once more to make sure that he wasn't just trying to joke around with you, "You want to- have sex?"  
        Izumo sighed, stopping the massage for the second time to reach across your face and push a loose strand away. "Sex is such a careless and disgusting word for it, [Y/N]. I just want to pleasure you- isn't that what a husband needs to learn to do?"  
        This was quickly becoming one of those interactions that was uncomfortably forward and sudden- one of those interactions where you couldn't respond to anything fast enough, and your mind was left in a tangled mess of questions after.  
        "I- I don't think-" You began to stand up from the chair, taking multiple steps back. "This is really sudden... Maybe we should just plan it out, right? Have a schedule and whatnot?" It'd be much more comfortable- most likely normal. The idea of actually being sexually active with your fiancé wasn't what bothered you- it was his boldness.  
        "That's not how it works," he frowned, shadowing you to a point where you were now backed into a corner, like a herded sheep. "It's supposed to be a surprise for you."  
         _So he had planned to surprise you with this, then?_  
        "Er- well, I'm definitely surprised," a sheepish chuckle escaped your lips, as you moved a hand up to nervously scratch at the back of your neck.  
        In an instant, your vulnerability was made present, as the man had quickly seized the opportunity to pin your wrist back to the wall. He had a devilish smirk on his lips; something you weren't sure you'd ever seen him wear, nor were you excited to see on him. The eyes sizing you up, although hidden behind purple lenses, were still calm and collected. So he hadn't completely lost his mind due to the lust.  
        "[Y/N]," he brought your attention back to his face with a soft voice. "Let me show you what my passion is capable of."  
        Simply the feeling of his hot breath on your face was enough to get you bothered- while it was very seductive for you, the fact that you were still being restrained by someone who'd always insisted on being labeled as a 'gentleman' kept picking at the back of your mind.  
        Izumo had meant for tonight to be special; he'd already made that clear by announcing that all of his efforts would be focused on you. So the whole situation should be regarded as planned, and therefore an acceptable one? Either way, the moment your brain turned off was in the moment that the blond man had chosen to make a move.  
        A French kiss- suitable for him, though it might've been sloppier than usual. His lips had crashed onto your own, with a noticeable movement of his body towards your own- almost if attracted by magnetism.   
        With his own mouth, he'd managed to force your jaw downwards, in order to open up yours for entrance. A sly tongue inched it's way through your locked embrace, carefully choosing to add pressure under your own tongue- heated breaths and moist tongue contact made it all the more interesting. All through one kiss, Izumo had managed to massage his way around your mouth, and somehow slipped his hands from your wrists to the small of your back. He pulled you closer to his own frame, pulling quickly out of the kiss to trail some steamy lips down your collar bone.  
        Then he resumed the mouth contact, this time using a more reserved approach- simply using his own lips to pinch gently at yours, while his hands aimlessly drifted around the spots of your body that were openly available. He hummed lightly into the kiss, eventually removing himself from the lip-lock to speak.  
        "Why don't you tell me what to do, now?" Eyes glinting in mischief, the man moved a step backwards- before he began to slip to his knees. "After all- tonight is all in your control..."


	2. part 2

        "I- I don't-" You began to shake your head down to the man; only earning yourself a sigh in return. "Whatever you were doing before- that was fine." God, you were speaking like a dumbfounded idiot with no intentions of being the dominant one- and to be honest, you wouldn't try to take control, anyways. You had no idea what to do or say, only allowing yourself to be used in whichever ways could make Izumo happy.  
        "I'm giving you an opportunity, here," the crouching man said in a less-than-pleased voice. It was as if he wanted to be forced into action, an odd thing for someone as stoic and reserved as he was. "You can rule over me."  
        "But-" As soon as the word had left your lips, Izumo released an exasperated sigh, eventually finding his way to a standing position to where he could hover over your face. With a gentle hand, he softly found a way to caress your head, keeping his palms just over your jawline, fingers stroking through the hair behind your ears. The effect was soothing, you quickly found yourself leaning into his hands with heavy eyelids, a faint sigh emerging from your lungs.  
        "Do you want me to lead?" His voice sounded off, like a comforting sound to entrance you- to hypnotize you; calm your nerves. The chides of encouragement, whispers of sweet nothings, and stroking hands over your neck and collar bone were enough to get you to nod to the man- thus unknowingly giving him permission to whatever he wanted.  
        "I promise you, this will be enjoyable for the both of us," his lips drifted down your forehead and nose, occasionally nipping at the skin between them- although it was very giddy-feeling; you felt yourself crack a small smile at his change of heart. "It'll be fine," he mumbled, eventually brushing your lips together- without any sort of kissing motion. Simply connecting them through a light brush was satisfactory enough.  
        Hands and long fingers traveled down the sides of your torso as the man did so himself, slowly moving to a point where he could reach eye level with the waistband of your pants. Giving you a reassuring squeeze on the waist with one of his hands, the blond had already found a way to use his mouth on the buttons of your pants, lightly nipping and pulling on them in order to easily drop them to the floor.   
        While the tugging motion was enough to pull your lower half along with it; both his hands held your hips in place so they wouldn't be yanked forwards. Surprisingly, he finished in record time, slipping his fingers between the belt line to slowly inch it down to your ankles. Once the pants had been kicked off your feet, and thrown to the side, Izumo's hands returned to your waist and torso, pulling on the hem of your shirt to pull it off.  
        A quick kiss was shared between the both of you, before quickly breaking to inch your shirt over your head. Once you were quite vulnerable, and had thrown the shirt to the floor in addition to your pants, the man in front of you seemed to start doing the same. He began to lift a hand to reach for his necktie; however, your own hand instinctively shot out to stop him.  
        In response to his questioning expression, all you could do was simply swallow and tell him, "I'll do it. If we're going to be removing each other's clothing, then let me do it for you."  
        Your fiancé smirked and nodded in approval, dropping his hand back down to his side in order for you to do as you'd promised. With shaking hands, you gently started at the top of his body, carefully removing his purple-tinted shades and folding them; before gingerly placing them aside.   
        Progressively stripping, your fingers worked slower and slower, until the pace you'd begun to untie his ascot at was dragging on painfully. Hardly two items of clothing off of him, and you stopped. It was uncomfortable, yes, but you wanted to make him feel just as happy as he was trying to get you to feel.  
        The blond must have noticed your draining speed level, and he was quick to change that. A short kiss placed on your forehead led to wandering hands that clasped around your wrists protectively. Using himself to guide you, the hands that had once faltered over his clothing were now working their way over the buttons on the man's shirt, undoing his belt, and pulling down the zipper to his pants.  
        After all had been finished, he released your hands, and proceeded to remove his clothing for the rest of the way, not taking too long before his lips could once again return to yours. With a sly hand, Izumo found a way to lift your leg around his waist, and guided your hands once more to trace over his bare chest.   
        While preoccupied with the muscular surface, drifting hands would easily slide over his abdomen, and upper chest carefully. It was so smooth, warm, and utterly beautiful-looking; you felt as if you'd ruin the delicate design of his toned surfaces by simply allowing your hands to touch him.  
        It seemed his hands were busy as well; one pushed loose strands of hair from your eyes, as the other drifted dangerously up the inside of your thigh. In the midst of all this, Izumo juggled yet another action- matching his lips up to yours in a surreal synchronization.  
        Kissing back with just as much passion was the turning point for the man, and he closed the gap between your bodies quickly. Gently tugging onto your waist to pull you closer, the blond slowly turned his hips into a rhythm, hoping that you might grind back with just as much eagerness.   
        When you did, he saw it as a sign to continue, adding more pressure to the hip motions, and attempting to get you to cling to him with a tug at the back of your free knee.  
        "As fun as this is," his voice purred, so close to forcing a shiver down your spine, "I think we should get back to the bedroom. After all, you can only go so far with foreplay."  
        With a nod, you accepted the offer, and wrapped all your limbs around him to keep steady as he embraced you lovingly. So, there you were, traveling off to the bedroom by clinging to your fiancé, and nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.   
        Thus far, he'd proved to be very skilled- only leading you to both wonder and worry over what he could do besides teasing.


	3. part 3

        It didn't seem to be very long before your clothes were discarded; mindlessly thrown to the side of Izumo's bedroom, lest they found a way to keep your bare skin from touching each other. Although it hadn't taken much time for your body to become fully exposed, there was still a bit of an irk in the back of your mind that questioned why your fiancé had been so quick to undress you; was he really that interested in discovering all of you, or was he just eager to use you?  
        It didn't matter, soon enough he'd pushed you to the bed in order to have you with a sitting view of him. Delicately using a single hand, he slowly picked up your ankle, and brought his lips to it. Eventually, some fragile kisses began drifting upwards on your leg, each brush of the lips paired with an adjective in French; of which, you assumed he was describing you as.  
        "Belle, jolie, précieux," he whispered, bringing his lips to the inside of your knee, "et charmant, mignon, séduisant- ma amour."  
        From that point of your leg up, his kisses switched to licks and sucks; carefully maneuvering through the area between your legs with a sly tongue. Hands slid behind your waist, carefully pulling you onto him more.   
        It'd become quite impressive- the way his tongue would simply glide over you; it wasn't dirty at all... In fact, it was a rather reserved and classy manner of pleasuring someone. He wasn't too sloppy, but his actions didn't exactly involve a gentle lick, either. Simply put; just the right amount of pressure he made could be added and massaged into to get a moan to emit from your throat.  
        "Hmm," he hummed softly, stopping from his work to pull out from between your legs. "I wouldn't have thought you'd give in to me so easily, [Y/N]."  
        When you didn't respond, only looked to him with a dropped jaw, the man chuckled. He brought himself to the bed, gently turning you onto your back so that he could be the top. "Ah, but it's fine. I adore the look of you like this."  
        Your body was shaking once more, you noticed. Not only was it because of nerves, or from the words of Izumo's lips, but it was also the fact of your complete and utter vulnerability to the man; being bare and shivering wasn't particularly a way you wanted to been seen as. You wanted him to see you as strong, confident, and sophisticated- not some stupidly inexperienced child.  
        "Are you alright?" His voice echoed, gentle hands sliding up to cover your chest gently. "You look worried."  
        "I- I'm fine," your voice shook, while your own hands took the task of wrapping themselves around the blond's neck. "Just... Just kiss me, and I'll shut up," you commanded in a barely audible voice, pulling his head downwards so that his lips would cover yours, and would hopefully stifle any additional words you might utter in embarrassment.  
        While your mouths were preoccupied with each other, Izumo didn't take the hesitation to bring his pelvis forward, intentionally slamming himself into you without a warning. You gasped, and flinched from the sudden expansion you'd have to work with. However, it seemed as though his movements were intentional, and he took the free entrance of your mouth to close a kiss. After all, you had previously asked him to shut you up with your mouth.  
        Slowly, yet at an acceptable amount of force, your hips began to work with one another, grinding while in the midst of multiple thrusts forwards from Izumo. As he soon became preoccupied with leading the work of your lower bodies, your relatively low self-confidence soon stepped in, and your hands would be uncovering the rest of his upper body.  
        Tracing over the muscles, brushing over the tattoo on his shoulder, slipping over his collar, and gently stroking over his cheekbone and jaw. The only time you'd allow your fingers to falter, stop, or remove themselves was only when you felt yourself becoming much too worked, and the most unbearable moan would escape, followed by the yell of your lover's name.  
        "F-fuck, Izumo!"


End file.
